For an example of a process for producing propylene, patent document 1 discloses propylene is produced by contacting a hydrocarbon raw material containing a high concentration of olefin with a crystalline silicate catalyst. Ethylene is added to the hydrocarbon raw material of the raw materials in this process.
Patent document 2 discloses a process for producing an aromatic compound by contacting a paraffin or olefin having 2 to 4 carbon atoms, or mixture thereof, with crystalline aluminosilicate zeolite.
Patent document 3 discloses a process for producing propylene using ethanol as a raw material that uses phosphate-based zeolite, while patent document 4 discloses a process for producing propylene using ethanol as a raw material that uses aluminosilicate composed of an 8-member or 9-member ring and having a pore diameter of less than 0.5 nm for the active component of a catalyst.
In addition, patent document 5 discloses a zeolite-containing catalyst composed of a zeolite, an aluminum phosphate-containing binder and a matrix, while patent document 6 discloses a zeolite-containing catalyst composed of a modified zeolite treated with a phosphate-containing aqueous solution and a matrix.    Patent document 1: U.S. Pat. No. 6,388,161    Patent document 2: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. S50-49233    Patent document 3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-191444    Patent document 4: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-291076    Patent document 5: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H4-354541    Patent document 6: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H5-64743